In mobile telecommunications, when user equipment (UE) is connected to a particular cell, a circumstance commonly known as cell or cellular dragging may occur. An example of cell dragging 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1 where a UE in position A—within a fringe area F1 of Cell#1—maintains a connection with Cell#1 even while the UE moves to position B—within a region outside of Cell#1 and inside of a fringe area F2 of Cell#2. One reason cell dragging occurs is that the UE receives a relatively strong signal from a base station B1 of Cell#1, and provided the signal strength is adequate, the UE does not seek another cellular connection, such as a connection to base station B2 of Cell#2. In some circumstances, the quality of UE's connection is compromised during cell dragging. For example, even though the signal strength of Cell#1 may be sufficient to maintain the connection, it may be desirable for UE to reselect Cell#2 because the quality of the connection between the UE and Cell#2 will be better.